You Are
by Widhey Lee
Summary: Rasa sakitnya sudah hilang sejak lama, sejak ia sudah mulai bisa berjalan. Ia tidak kenal apa itu rasa sakit. tidak tahu rasanya menangis karena terluka sampai ia bertemu dengan murid baru yang seterang bintang. Seventeen. Kwon Soonyoung/Lee Jihoon. Oneshoot. Happy Reading..


**Title :** **You Are**

 **Author : Widhey Lee**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Cast :**

 **-Kwon Soonyoung**

 **-Lee Jihoon**

 **Warning:**

 **Note:** **Feb 23, 2017**

Story Start Begin…

Rasa sakitnya sudah hilang sejak lama, sejak ia sudah mulai bisa berjalan. Di wajahnya yang seperti peri itu sama sekali tidak ada senyuman. Ketika pertama kali ia dilahirkan, ia tidak menangis. Hanya diam saja sampai membuat semua orang berpikir mungkin ada kesalahan yang merusak otaknya ketika ia lahir.

Dokter tidak menemukan apapun yang salah dengan kerja otaknya, tapi Jihoon tumbuh dengan wajah seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah punya teman karena mereka mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyeramkan dengan wajah dingin begitu dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi Jihoon punya banyak musuh―atau ia menyebutnya dengan 'Teman yang suka memukul'. Hampir setiap hari, sejak Jihoon sekolah dasar, selalu ada yang memukulinya. Mereka suka sekali memukul Jihoon, berharap dia akan kesakitan dan memohon-mohon ampun, tapi bahkan Jihoon tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

Jihoon akan bilang, "Aku tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun, jadi kalian berhenti saja karena pakaianku jadi kotor. Nanti ibuku marah." Kemudian mereka akan mendorong Jihoon sampai jatuh ke tanah lalu meninggalkannya pergi.

Sekarang Jihoon sudah kelas sebelas. Hari-hari sekolahnya hanya diisi dengan mengikuti pelajaran sesuai aturan, menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan membaca buku, duduk termenung di bangku taman sekolah seperti orang bodoh, atau menerima pukulan harian.

"Oy, Lee~ Ji~ Hoon~."

 _Nice Timing,_ pikir Jihoon.

Mereka ada tiga orang, terlihat lebih besar dan kuat daripada Jihoon yang punya tubuh sangat kecil dan terlihat ringkih. Mungkin mereka kakak kelas? Jihoon tidak hafal semua murid sekolahnya.

"Kau bawa uang kan hari ini?" Tanya satu yang pakai topi.

Jihoon mendongak tanpa minat. Bukannya tidak takut, tapi kepalanya rasanya lemas sekali kalau digerakkan. Ia mengambil ponselnya disaku lalu memeriksanya. "Ah, seperti nya hari ini aku belum dikirimi uang lagi."

"Oh, Jihoon kita tidak punya uang ya," Yang pakai jaket duduk disebelah Jihoon lalu merangkul bahunya. "Kasihan sekali."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain saja." Kata laki-laki satunya lagi. "Yang kalah boleh memukul Jihoon, bagaimana?"

"Wah, ide bagus. Jihoon pasti juga setuju kan?" yang pakai jaket menanyai Jihoon tapi tidak mau repot-repot mendengar tanggapannya. Mereka sudah berdiri saling melingkar dihadapan Jihoon, membiarkannya yang hanya menonton tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mereka bertiga melakukan batu-gunting-kertas, yang pakai topi kalah karena ia mengeluarkan kertas sementara dua temannya mengeluarkan gunting. Si topi pura-pura kecewa tapi menyeringai begitu menatap Jihoon yang diam saja.

"Yah, aku kalah, Jihoon. Aku pukul ya?" Katanya lalu memukul Jihoon yang langsung tersungkur sampai kepalanya menghantam sisi bangku.

Mereka tertawa, mengabaikan Jihoon lagi yang mencoba duduk dengan kepala berdenyut dan sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah. Jihoon tidak kesakitan, pukulan yang barusan tidak ada rasa apa-apa di pipinya. Mata itu mendongak untuk melihat ketiga 'teman'nya bermain.

Kali ini si jaket yang kalah. Satu lagi yang belum dapat giliran mengeluh kecewa. "Aku ingin kalah."

Kerah seragam Jihoon ditarik lalu pelipisnya kembali dipukul dengan keras. Jihoon tersungkur lagi, dan darah keluar dari hidungnya. Yang belum dapat kesempatan kalah, berangsur mendekati Jihoon juga lalu menatap kedua temannya.

"Kurasa aku terlalu beruntung, jadi ayo kita ganti peraturannya." Katanya, sementara dua temannya hanya menyeringai menatap Jihoon. "Kita semua mengeluarkan batu jadi semua dapat giliran. Adil kan?"

"Ah, aku setuju. Tapi batunya harus mengenai Jihoon."

Satunya lagi bersorak, kemudian mereka bergantian memukulinya. Pelipis dan perut Jihoon berkali-kali menjadi objek sasaran. Memang tidak terasa sakit untuk Jihoon, tapi Jihoon merasa kepalanya berputar dan matanya jadi tidak fokus melihat. Jihoon baru saja muntah darah tapi 'teman-teman'nya belum ada yang berhenti memukulnya.

Kemudian yang pakai topi menarik kearahnya, mendelik kepada Jihoon yang terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan merintih sakit pun tidak.

"Jangan tarik seragamku seperti itu." Kata Jihoon akhirnya. Tiga orang itu saling pandang meremehkan. "Nanti kancingnya lepas. Aku tidak bisa menjahitnya."

Tiga orang itu tertawa, lalu kembali memukuli Jihoon sampai ia tidak sanggup bangun lagi.

"Jadi, Ji, sudah menyerah?"

Jihoon terbatuk. "Sudah."

"kalau begitu, besok kau harus bawa uangnya, ya?"

Satu yang terkapar, hanya mengangguk. Nafasnya naik turun tapi tiga yang tertawa mengejek bahkan tidak peduli. Mereka meninggalkan Jihoon, bertepatan dengan itu, bel masuk berbunyi.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran lagi hari ini." Gumamnya. Sudah kesekian kalinya ia absen pelajaran sehabis jam istirahat. Gurunya pasti mengerti kenapa ia absen dan memberinya pengecualian. Jihoon hanya perlu pergi ke ruang guru besok dan memberikan penjelasannya.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Jihoon sering dipukuli, satu sekolah tahu. Tapi mereka tidak terlalu peduli untuk sekedar menanyai keadaannya atau bahkan mengantarnya ke ruang kesehatan. Jihoon sudah biasa. Ia akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan sendiri nanti untuk meminta beberapa plester luka setelah ia berbaring sebentar di taman belakang.

Jadi Jihoon membiarkan angin siang yang tidak begitu panas menerpa wajahnya yang penuh luka, mengabaikan rasa perihnya karena angin menyentuh lukanya yang belum kering.

"Kau.. baik-baik saja?"

Ia membuka mata, menatap seorang lain yang memandanginya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Oh, ya. Kurasa."

"Kau harus membersihkan lukamu. " katanya lagi, tahu-tahu sudah duduk disebelah Jihoon dengan tangan yang mulai sibuk membongkar isi tas. "Kau bisa bangun? Mau kubantu?"

"Ya."

Jihoon dibantu bangun, lalu mulai dibersihkan wajahnya dengan kapas yang basah oleh alkohol. Seseorang itu menempelkan kapasnya begitu pelan di atas luka JIhoon, takut kalau-kalau anak di depannya akan kesakitan karena merasa perih. Tapi Jihoon bahkan sama sekali tidak bersuara.

"Kau terjatuh, ya?"

"Aku di pu―"

"―makanya kalau jalan hati-hati. Jatuh itu sakit."

Jihoon hanya diam menatapnya, memperhatikan ketelatennya mengobati Jihoon. Harusnya Jihoon tidak sembarangan membiarkan orang asing dan tidak di kenal menyentuhnya sembarangan, tapi ia pikir orang ini tidak jahat justru sangat baik karena mau repot-repot mengobati lukanya.

"Kau itu siapa?"

Tangan yang siap menempel plester di pipi Jihoon, berhenti. Menatap Jihoon lama sebelum akhirnya tersentak seperti ingat sesuatu.

"Aku lupa kalau harus segera ke ruang guru." Katanya panik, memasukkan semua barang-barang pengobatan kedalam tasnya. "Kita bertemu lagi nanti. Jangan jatuh lagi, ok?"

Orang itu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Jihoon yang tertegun sambil menyentuh puncak kepalanya yang baru saja di usap. Ia memandangi punggungnya yang menghilang dibalik koridor lalu berkedip.

"Eoh."

Akhirnya Jihoon tetap harus meminta plester luka di ruang kesehatan.

Pagi itu Jihoon sudah ada dikelas, menunggu bel masuk yang tinggal lima menit lagi sambil baca buku di bangkunya. Kelas sudah hampir penuh, juga jadinya ribut sekali seperti pusat perbelanjaan. Jihoon tidak terlalu suka suasana berisik kelasnya, membuatnya jadi tidak fokus membaca karena terus mengulang-ulang dibagian yang sama. Tapi ia tidak pernah protes, hanya terus mengabaikan saja sampai ributnya berubah jadi tenang dengan sendirinya. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang mau mendengarkannya.

Lalu kelas sudah terisi karena bel masuk baru saja berbunyi. Jihoon menutup bukunya, menggantinya dengan tangan yang menumpu dagu sambil memandang keluar jendela. Guru Kim kemudian masuk, membawa beberapa buku seperti biasanya ia akan mengajar. Tapi pelajaran pertama bukan sejarah yang dipegang oleh guru itu.

"Aku hanya mengantar teman baru kalian kalau di kepala kalian sedang bertanya-tanya untuk apa aku disini." Kata guru Kim. Anak-anak menghela nafas dan Jihoon mengalihkan atensinya ke depan. "Masuk saja. Kau bagian dari kelas ini juga sekarang."

Seseorang masuk. Rambutnya hitam dan dia punya senyuman secerah matahari. Ada tindik kecil di telinganya kalau Jihoon tidak salah lihat, membuatnya bertanya dalam hati, sejak kapan sekolah ini mengijinkan muridnya memakai tindik? Tahu begitu mungkin Jihoon bisa memasang satu di telinganya juga. Yah, hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja mungkin dia bisa terlihat seperti 'teman-teman yang suka memukul' nya supaya Jihoon tidak lagi mendapat luka-luka di wajahnya dan menghabiskan persediaan plester luka dari ruang kesehatan. _Pikiran konyol._

Pandangan Jihoon kembali fokus ke depan lagi. Anak yang berdiri di sebelah guru sejarah dan sedang tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia itu seperti pernah dilihatnya.

"Halo, namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua." Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Jihoon mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas, terkesan dengan bagaimana sosok Kwon Soonyoung yang masih berdiri di depan langsung menjadi populer dalam sekejap.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jihoon, Soonyoung." Kata guru Kim, menunjuk kursi paling belakang dimana si rambut strawberry Lee Jihoon duduk.

Soonyoung berseru pelan. "Kau yang terluka kemarin."

Seluruh kelas langsung beralih pandang pada Jihoon, memberinya tatapan 'bagaimana bisa anak ini kenal dengan Kwon Soonyoung si anak baru?'. Guru Kim menepuk bahunya. "Baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling mengenal. Jihoon bisa menjadi pemandumu keliling sekolah. Bagaimana Jihoon?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Dia sibuk bertanya di kepalanya, kenapa harus dirinya yang menjadi pemandu anak baru berkeliling? Seseorang seperti dirinya? Serius? Setelah sadar ternyata Soonyoung sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan senyumannya yang lebar sedang menatapnya. Rasanya Jihoon sedang sangat dekat sekali dengan bintang yang sangat terang.

"Hai, Jihoon, kau bisa memanggilku Soon-"

"Hoshi."

"Huh?"

"Kau seperti hoshi yang paling terang. Itu artinya bintang dalam bahasa jepang."

Soonyoung tersenyum lagi. "Jadi menurutmu aku seperti bintang?"

"Yah, begitu."

"Terima kasih. Hari pertama sekolah sudah dapat pujian dari teman sebangku yang manis," Kata Soonyoung, meletakkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya. "Senangnya."

Jihoon diam saja dan ikut mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya karena guru pelajaran pertama yang sebenarnya sudah masuk kelas dan bersiap memulai pelajaran.

Jihoon duduk di bangku taman tempatnya yang biasa. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan dia sudah ada disini, menghindari kebisingan di bangkunya karena seluruh isi kelas mengerubungi Soonyoung untuk berkenalan.

Anak baru itu tidak cocok untuknya, Jihoon bisa-bisa sakit mata karena Soonyoung terlalu terang. Ia seperti melihat planet yang dikelilingi banyak bintang, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang hanya seperti serpihan serbuk angkasa yang tidak berarti.

Jihoon menghela nafas, mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli dengan masalahnya, lalu mendongak menatap langit. Ada Soonyoung tepat diatas wajahnya ketika ia membuka mata, tersenyum menyilaukan dengan mata menyipit.

"Soonyoung?"

"Hai,"

Tanpa diminta, Soonyoung langsung duduk di sebelahnya. Menatap Jihoon yang senantiasa hanya memberi tatapan datar tapi penuh kebingungan.

"Guru Kim tadi menyuruhmu menjadi pemanduku berkeliling sekolah, lho."

Jihoon menatap kedepan. "Kukira kau tidak perlu aku yang jadi pemandu karena kau sudah akrab dengan yang lain."

"Kalau aku maunya denganmu saja, bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau," kata Jihoon, mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu hafal seluruh area sekolah. Aku tidak suka berkeliling."

Soonyoung tertawa, mengundang atensi Jihoon untuk menatapnya lagi. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak perlu berkeliling. Nanti juga hafal sendiri tempat-tempat disekolah ini. Lebih nyaman duduk disini bersamamu."

Jihoon tidak mengerti apa yang Soonyoung ucapkan di akhir kalimatnya tapi ia mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua diam, membiarkan angin saja yang mengisi kekosongan. Jihoon tahu sebenarnya Soonyoung seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi dia diam saja. Laki-laki itu menatapnya terus dan Jihoon sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Katakan saja." Akhirnya dia berkata.

"Huh?"

"Kalau ingin bertanya, tanyakan saja."

"Itu," Soonyoung menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, melirik Jihoon sesekali. "Lukamu yang kemarin itu kenapa?"

Jihoon mengangkat bahu. "Aku dipukuli. "

"Serius?"

"Ya. Sudah biasa."

Mulut Soonyoung seperti tidak ada rem nya, terus bertanya. Tapi meskipun begitu Jihoon tidak mengeluh apa-apa, walaupun Jihoon tidak pernah mengobrol sebanyak ini dengan orang lain. "Kenapa kau tidak mengadukannya kepada guru?"

"Untuk apa? Seperti anak kecil saja." Jawab Jihoon, menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong. Seolah dia berbicara pada angin, bukan pada Soonyoung. "Kalau aku memberi mereka uang, mereka tidak akan memukulku. Mereka sebenarnya baik. Kemarin itu mereka mengajakku bermain tapi karena aku kalah makanya aku dipukul."

Soonyoung diam, tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Membayangkan tubuh selemah Jihoon dipukul membuat hatinya sakit. Jihoon seperti minta tolong tapi tidak mengatakannya. Setidaknya itu yang Soonyoung pikirkan.

"Aku akan beli minum. Kau mau minum apa? Aku yang traktir sebagai perkenalan." Kata Soonyoung seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jihoon menatapnya lama-lama, sebelum akhirnya menjawab air mineral saja. Laki-laki itu berdiri dan meninggalkan Jihoon dengan senyuman yang ia berikan sebelum pergi. Hati Jihoon, entah kenapa, menghangat ketika melihat senyum itu walaupun ia tidak membalas apa-apa. Ia memegang dada sebelah kirinya, tiba-tiba muncul perasaan bahwa ia ingin semakin dekat dengan anak itu. Jihoon tidak tahu ini apa tapi untuk pertama kalinya Jihoon merasakan perasaan nyaman di hatinya.

.

.

Soonyoung memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya di antara tombol kopi espresso dan jus jeruk. Walaupun tadi Jihoon bilang ingin air mineral saja, tapi Soonyoung merasa perlu membelikannya yang lebih nikmat daripada hanya air mineral. Tapi akhirnya ia menekan air mineral juga, berpikir kalau-kalau Jihoon tidak suka dengan pilihannya. Sementara dirinya sendiri memilih Cappucinno dingin.

Ia kembali sambil tersenyum lalu kepikiran Jihoon. Ia ingin melindungi Jihoon tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ketika sudah sampai di dekat taman, Jihoon sudah terkapar dengan seseorang yang sepertinya kakak kelas , menarik kerahnya dan memukul pelipisnya. Soonyoung langsung berlari, mendorong seseorang itu dan menghalangi Jihoon dengan punggungnya.

"Oh, ternyata sekarang Lee Jihoon punya pelindung." Salah satu dari mereka berbicara. Soonyoung diam saja tapi sebisa mungkin memastikan bahwa Jihoon terlindungi sepenuhnya di belakangnya.

"Dia ini kan si anak baru itu." Kata yang lain, menunjuk Soonyoung."Lebih baik kau bergabung dengan kami daripada membuang waktumu untuk melindungi Jihoon. Dia ini sama sekali tidak berguna."

Soonyoung terengah karena menahan emosinya. "Apa yang kalian inginkan dari Jihoon?"

Yang lainnya lagi tertawa. "Kami hanya ingin Jihoon memberi kami uang setiap hari, maka kami tidak akan memukulnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya dia sedang suka sekali dipukul karena ia tidak pernah memberi kami uang lagi."

"Akan ku berikan."

Mereka berhenti tertawa setelah mendengar Soonyoung berucap. "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Soonyoung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Akan kuberikan uang setiap kali kalian meminta tapi jangan pernah lagi menyakiti Lee Jihoon."

"Jangan Soon―"

"―tidak apa-apa, Jihoon."

Satu diantara mereka bertiga maju kedepan, menarik kerah Kwon Soonyoung sampai ia mendongak. "Setuju. Tapi kalau kau tidak memberi kami uang, kau yang akan kami hajar." Kemudian mendorong Soonyoung sampai ia tersungkur dan hampir menimpa Jihoon. Soonyoung mengeluarkan dompetnya, mengambil semua uangnya dan memberikannya kepada mereka bertiga.

"Boleh juga kau anak baru. Ayo kita pergi."

Soonyoung memasukkan dompetnya lagi ke saku celana dan berbalik menghadap Jihoon setelah tiga orang tadi pergi. Jihoon menatapnya tepat dimata, menikmati senyuman Soonyoung yang masih bisa ia keluarkan setelah apa yang terjadi. Bahkan semakin terang. Soonyoung jadi terasa seperti matahari. Matahari pagi yang hangat. Tangan Jihoon terulur untuk menyentuh pipi pemuda Kwon yang lecet sedikit sebab ia tersungkur tadi dan pipinya bergesekan dengan rumput.

"Kenapa?"

Soonyoung tersenyum, meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Jihoon yang masih menempel di pipinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik daripada melihatmu terluka." Ia diam, membalas tatapan Jihoon yang teduh sekali. "Mulai sekarang biarkan aku melindungimu."

"Tidak." Kata Jihoon. "Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain yang terluka hanya gara-gara seseorang yang tidak penting seperti ku. Kau tidak boleh terluka hanya karena aku, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Kau penting untukku, Lee Jihoon." Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan itu, tapi hatinya bilang kalau ia sudah tertarik dengan Jihoon sejak pertemuan pertama. "Biarkan aku melindungimu."

Jihoon mengalihkan tatapannya menghindari Soonyoung, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjawab tawaran itu. Jihoon sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa Soonyoung muncul di kehidupannya dan tahu-tahu saja bilang ingin melindunginya. Selama ini Jihoon hanya berlindung di dekapan ibunya dan usapan di kepalanya ketika pulang sekolah sejak ia masih sekolah dasar, tidak ada siapapun yang pernah bilang ingin jadi pelindungnya. Lagipula Jihoon tidak perlu perlindungan, selama ia memberi mereka uang mereka akan diam. Akhir-akhir ini mungkin Jihoon sedang tidak beruntung karena ia tidak memberi mereka uang.

"Jihoon?"

Ia menoleh menatap Soonyoung. "Iya, apa?"

"Aku bilang kita harus ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati lukamu." Kata Soonyoung. "Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Aku bi―"

"―sepertinya tidak. Naik saja ke punggungku." Ia membalik tubuhnya lagi, menunggu Jihoon naik ke punggungnya sehingga mereka bisa segera ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi Jihoon diam saja membuat Soonyoung menoleh sambil mengernyit.

"Apa?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'apa'? Ayo naik dan kita ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati lukamu."

Tangan Jihoon terjulur dengan canggung, melingkari leher Soonyoung pelan-pelan sebelum akhirnya menjadi cengkraman ketika Soonyoung tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia baru sadar setelah Soonyoung memekik kesakitan.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa."

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan. Mereka melewati koridor belakang yang sepi sekali untuk sampai ke ruang kesehatan, jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat kenapa si anak baru bisa begitu akrab dengan Lee Jihoon yang tidak pernah punya teman. Kecuali guru penjaga yang mengatakan bahwa kotak obat ada di meja nya dan menyuruh Soonyoung mengobati Jihoon karena ia ada keperluan dengan kepala sekolah.

Laki-laki itu menurunkan Jihoon di ranjang kemudian mengambil air di wastafel dan kotak obat di meja. Dia duduk disebelah Jihoon yang diam saja.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan. Sakit tidak?"

Jihoon menggeleng. "Sama sekali."

"Serius?" Tangannya yang akan menempel plester di pipi Jihoon berhenti. Lagi-lagi, pikir Jihoon. "Tidak sakit? Tapi kau berdarah."

"Tidak sakit." JIhoon menggeleng lagi. "Aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit."

"Kau bercanda?"

Jihoon mau tidak mau mengambil plester luka di tangan Soonyoung dan menempelkannya sendiri di pipinya sebab anak itu sedang membola menatapnya. "Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, bahkan dokter saja tidak tahu."

Soonyoung tiba-tiba tersenyum cerah sekali seperti matahari.

Tangan Jihoon mengambil salep luka didalam kotak obat, membuka penutupnya dan bersiap akan mengoleskannya di pipi Soonyoung kalau saja ia tidak mengernyit ketika melihat Soonyoung tersenyum selebar itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Soonyoung menggeleng. "Kau hebat sekali."

"Itu berarti kau tidak perlu menjadi pelindungku. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Jihoon sambil mengoleskan salep luka di pipi Soonyoung.

"Iya. Aku memang tidak bisa menjadi pelindungmu." Kata Soonyoung, menahan tangan Jihoon di pipinya. Matanya membalas tatapan Jihoon dalam-dalam. "Aku juga tidak bisa mengembalikan rasa sakitmu, lagipula aku tidak suka melihatmu kesakitan. Tapi biar aku menjadi penggantimu merasakan sakit. Berikan semua rasa sakitmu kepadaku, biar aku yang menanggungnya."

Jihoon membisu, membiarkan tangannya masih berada di genggaman Soonyoung dan tak bergerak dibawah tatapannya. Bahkan ia tidak bereaksi apa-apa selain menutup matanya ketika Soonyoung mendekat, menempelkan bibirnya dengan miliknya. Bibir Soonyoung rasanya manis seperti permen strawberry ketika ciumannya berubah menjadi pagutan. Melumer dan memenuhi seluruh bibir Jihoon.

Ia sudah berbaring dengan Soonyoung diatasnya ketika sadar.

Soonyoung terlalu menuntut, Jihoon tidak siap mengimbangi. Ia tersedak tapi sepertinya Soonyoung masih lama berhentinya. Tangan Jihoon terangkat kebelakang leher Soonyoung, menekannya sebelum naik keatas lagi untuk menjambak rambutnya. Soonyoung menarik diri, membiarkan untaian benang saliva serupa jembatan berakhir di dagu Jihoon.

"Jadi kekasihku ya, Ji."

Mulai besoknya, Soonyoung tidak pernah meninggalkan Jihoon barang sedetik pun. Dimana ada Jihoon, di dekatnya pasti ada dirinya. Setiap hari ia selalu mengantarnya pulang dan menjemputnya ketika berangkat. Ia sudah tahu orang yang seperti apa Lee Jihoon itu, teman-temannya memberitahunya. Pendiam, tidak punya teman, tidak pernah tersenyum dan selalu menjadi sasaran pukul oleh kakak kelas. Semua teman Soonyoung bilang kepadanya untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Jihoon atau kalau tidak ia akan jadi korban kekerasan juga. Tapi Soonyoung bahkan tidak peduli kalau ia akan di pukul atau tidak. Semakin ia tahu Jihoon itu seperti apa semakin ia ingin melindungi laki-laki itu.

Soonyoung selalu memberikan semua uangnya tanpa perlawanan ketika tiga kakak kelas yang selalu menghajar Jihoon meminta uang. Jihoon melarangnya melakukan hal itu lagi tapi Soonyoung bilang tidak apa-apa.

Tapi Siang itu Jihoon melihat Soonyoung sudah terkapar di rumput taman belakang sekolah dengan seluruh wajah penuh luka. Ia menghampirinya, menanyai Soonyoung yang hampir tidak bisa bicara. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jihoon ia merasa sepanik ini, merasa sangat khawatir seperti ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Jihoon juga, ia menangis. Untuk Soonyoung.

"Kau kenapa?"

Soonyoung mencoba membuka matanya karena ia mendengar isakan dan asalnya dari Jihoon. Tangannya terulur dengan pelan untuk menyentuh laki-laki itu sebelum akhirnya Jihoon menyambutnya dan meletakkan di pipi.

"Kau menangis, Ji? Untukku?"

"Aku bertanya padamu, bodoh! Kau kenapa? Kenapa tidak melawan,kau bodoh!"

Soonyoung memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum, menikmati isakan Jihoon yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa bahagia. Jihoon yang tak pernah berekspresi macam-macam itu, menangis untuknya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang patut dirayakan.

"Aku menjalankan tugasku dengan baik, kan?" kata Soonyoung, pelan hampir seperti bisikan. Mecoba mengabaikan sakit di ulu hatinya karena pukulan yang diterimanya. "Aku menggantikanmu untuk merasakan sakit. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi karena aku sudah menanggung semuanya."

Jihoon memeluknya, menangis dan mengeluarkan semua isakannya sambil mendekap leher Soonyoung. Tangannya terangkat pelan-pelan untuk menyentuh kepala Jihoon, mengelusnya hati-hati seolah Jihoon yang terluka dan dia takut menyakitinya.

"Hei, Sudah. Aku memang terharu melihatmu menangis untukku, tapi aku tidak suka melihatmu terus menangis seperti ini, Ji."

Tangisan Jihoon tidak berhenti tapi ia perlahan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Soonyoung dengan isakan putus-putus

"Kenapa kau rela melakukan ini padahal kita baru kenal beberapa minggu. Kenapa Soonyoung?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Jihoon. Itu satu-satunya alasan yang bisa kuberikan untuk pertanyaanmu." Jawab Soonyoung, begitu pelan tapi Jihoon bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Jihoon berhenti menangis, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Soonyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon dengan tangannya yang sakit, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan Jihoon agar menatapnya lagi. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Ji. Kita punya waktu satu juta cahaya untuk saling mengenal."

Soonyoung seperti melihat keajaiban dunia saat sudut bibir Jihoon terangkat, menampilkan senyum manis kepadanya. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di seluruh dunia karena mungkin itu adalah pertama kalinya Jihoon memberikan senyumannya pada orang lain. Dan orang lain itu adalah dirinya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal konyol, kau sedang kesakitan sekarang."

Soonyoung mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali karena kau ada disini dan tersenyum kepadaku."

Jihoon menyentuh pipi Soonyoung dengan pelan, membalas tatapannya sama dalamnya. "Coba katakan lagi."

"Aku menyukaimu, Lee Jihoon."

Ia merendah, menempelkan bibirnya untuk menyatu dengan bibir Soonyoung. Merasakan manisnya yang seperti strawberry itu lagi. Merasakan bibir Soonyoung yang melumer ke seluruh bibirnya itu lagi. Yang dibawah hanya diam sambil menutup mata, menikmati sentuhan bibir Jihoon yang selembut kapas dan memabukkan seperti alcohol paling keras.

Jihoon melepasnya, tidak bosan-bosan untuk menumbukkan tatapan pada mata Soonyoung yang teduh lagi dan lagi. Ia tersenyum lagi dan Soonyoung serasa dibawa terbang ke awan. "Aku juga, Kwon Soonyoung. Dan aku mau jadi kekasihmu."

======END======


End file.
